The Renegade
by manic bipolar pretzel
Summary: L/J fic Lily is supposed to meet Dumbledore, but she never gets there. She is attacks by Death Eaters on the way, and the one who brings her in is... James???


Green eyes darted around as their owner ran through the forest. Leaves, twigs, and branches whipped through the air, striking the runner repeatedly, but they did not slow the runner down. Lily Evans failed to flinch as a particularly sharp branch sliced through the skin above her eye. Her eyes widened as she heard her pursuers coming closer. She had to get away!  
  
The cloaked figure appeared in front of her, and whipped around, apparently to finally tire of trying to chase the Muggle-born Witch. Lily stopped running as it began to put itself into a fighting position, wand at the ready.  
  
A raspy voice came from under the hood, and Lily was unable to listen as she was trying to figure out which would be the best way to run.  
  
"-games with you, Mudblood. Come and fight."  
  
Lily made no move to answer, her eyes darting all over the place. She cursed under her breath as she heard more footsteps approaching from all around her. They didn't sound too close... yet.  
  
After a few minutes, the Death Eater began to repeat itself. "You cannot hide. Yet, I have no time to play games with you, Mudblood. Come and fight."  
  
Lily looked even more scared, if possible. She was not one for violence. Whispering under her breath, she cast an invisibility spell over herself and silently moved away from the clearing. She needed to get away. She began to move, and the Death Eater barely missed her with an Immobulus spell.  
  
The Death Eater was bent on killing her. It quickly realized what Lily had done, and began to cast the counter-spell. Lily was sure she didn't want to stay around until after it finished, so she took off, moving as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, it is very hard to move quietly in a forest.  
  
Lily cursed as the Death Eater shot another spell her way. She decided that she couldn't escape if it had its wand, so she shot at it with a disarming spell, Expelliarmus.  
  
The Death Eater, however, did the same. Lily was flung backwards into a tree by the force of the blow, cracking her head viciously on one of the branches. She felt her wand blasted away, and nearly cried out loud at the helplessness she felt. She had no means of protection left.  
  
Lily struggled to get up and tried to stagger towards where her wand had been flung. The Death Eater would not allow that, though. It grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground.  
  
The Death Eater seemed to enjoy watching Lily's attempts to get away. Oh, screw it, Lily thought.  
  
With great pain and determination, Lily pulled herself off the ground. She glared at the Death Eater from under her hood, even though she knew very well that her scowling face was not visible to it. The Death Eater advanced on her again, and she took it by surprising by hitting it with a branch that had fallen off of a tree.  
  
Lily began to try to run, and found that some of the feeling had returned in her legs. She moved at a brisk pace towards the section of the forest where her wand lay. She was so close. . .  
  
Only to be flung down again as the Death Eater caught up with her. Its anger was radiating off of it now, and when it spoke she could tell that it was absolutely livid.  
  
"I'll kill you for that, Mudblood."  
  
Lily needed time to think, she had to stall. In a shaky voice, she said, "I thought you were going to kill me anyway."  
  
The Death Eater paused, as though thinking about it. Then, it rasped out, "Too true, Mudblood, too true."  
  
The Death Eater reached down to Lily's position on the ground, probably going to do something absolutely horrid. Lily interrupted it by saying, "Perhaps. . . I could know the. . . erm, name of my murderer?"  
  
The Death Eater became unnerved at this, it seemed. It stood straight up, and began mumbling to itself. Lily was thoroughly confused. What had she said? Something about its name?  
  
"You're lucky tonight, Mudblood. I might just let you go."  
  
"Compassion is uncommon in filth such as you," Lily said in a whisper. "And I am not so stupid as to expect it."  
  
The Death Eater turned around and came back to her, where she had struggled into a sitting position. Lily began mentally cursing herself for her quick mouth. She had almost been free, dammit!  
  
It reached towards her hood, croaking, "Perhaps I should know the name of my victim."  
  
Lily was even more confused now. How did it know that she was a Mudblood, then? She decided to ask it. "How did you know I was a Mudblood, then?"  
  
"All we were told was that the foolish Mudblood-lover, Dumbledore, was going to meet a Mudblood here tonight. Obviously with some sort of plans to go against my Lord." Its hand was getting closer to her hood, and Lily ducked out of the way.  
  
The Death Eater merely moved closer to Lily again. "What have you got to hide?"  
  
Lily waited until it bent over her once more, then she kicked in the shins and rolled away. Struggling, she made herself stand up. "What do you have to hide? Why can I not see your face?"  
  
The Death Eater advanced towards her, and Lily knew that she could not get away this time. "You are in no position to be making demands," it threatened her. Once more, its hand reached for her hood, and, at the last moment, Lily grabbed for its.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Lily!?!"  
  
"James. . . you're a. . . you're a follower?" Lily was in shock. James Potter. James Potter! He's a Death Eater?  
  
"No, Lily, wait-"  
  
Lily stumbled away again. She needed to think. How could he?  
  
James easily caught up to her. He stood in front of her and held her arms in place, keeping her from moving. "Lily, please, I can explain-"  
  
"Save it, James." Lily looked away, but James saw the tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Lily, I am so sorry." He went to say more, but the stress of the evening had finally caught up with Lily. She passed out in James' strong grip.  
  
He dropped her limp frame to the ground, and pulled his hood over his head. He stood, waiting, and eventually the others rushed into the clearing.  
  
"Got your wand."  
  
James caught it, and Accioed Lily's wand. He gestured to the limp figure on the ground. "Got her good."  
  
A Death Eater whistled. "I'll say, she's gonna take a while wakin' up!"  
  
James shrugged, and said, "Which place?"  
  
"North one."  
  
James nodded, picked up the unconscious Lily, and Apparated to the lair of his Lord.  
  
Holding Lily up to Voldemort like an offering, he said, "As you requested, my Lord."  
  
a/n: i know it's a cliffie, im sorry. i had this idea and had to type it up. hope u guys like it. please, r&r!!! any title suggestions or questions are welcome, and my thanx to all who review. and my apologies to ella afleck for not finishing my other stories first!!!  
  
luv ya!!!  
  
~manic bipolar pretzel 


End file.
